


Gwaine

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Summer Pornathon 2013, week 5 'canon'.</p><p>Just something that could have happened like this in the 'Gwaine' episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, sorry.

Merlin ached when Gwaine smiled at him. He had tumbled into their lives in the tavern and had ended up in his bed shortly after. When he checked on him one night, the handsome man had grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the small bed with him.

Merlin knew he wanted this for a long time. He had been fooling around with Will back in Ealdor, but nothing had ever happened but touching and when Merlin had come to Camelot, there was only one man he would have loved to explore further with. But the clotpole was too stuffed up to even notice that he existed. 

And then Gwaine came along and the longing was back. So Merlin didn’t mind one bit when he had kissed him and slowly stripped him out of his clothes. Gwaine’s kisses made his head spin and the gentle, determined touches made him participate eagerly. Of course it had hurt when Gwaine pushed into him, but his magic had pushed the pain aside and it was the most fantastic thing he’d ever experienced. Later, they exchanged sweet gentle kisses and Merlin didn’t get tired to run his fingers over the muscles in Gwaine’s arms and chest and run them through the wonderful long hair. He couldn’t get enough of those soft lips and the slight scratch of Gwaine’s stubble. If he moaned like a cat in heat when Gwaine took him again, it so wasn’t his fault. Gwaine just did all those wonderful things that Merlin hadn’t even imagined in his wildest dreams. 

So what if he could barely walk the next day? Or the day after that? So what if his lips were swollen and red from all the kisses? So what if he couldn’t take his neckerchief off or else anyone could have seen the marks Gwaine had left? Merlin didn’t care, even though he blushed furiously at Gaius’ raised eyebrow. 

He desperately hoped that Arthur would find a way for Gwaine to stay, despite Uther’s ban. Gwaine had to stay, he needed him to stay. He even considered leaving with him. Be free of the burden of his destiny and just wander Albion with Gwaine, carefree as they could get. 

But then they were standing in Gaius’ workshop and Gwaine said his good-bye and Merlin’s heart was breaking. He heard Gwaine talking about how he never stayed long anywhere and that he was going to Mercia. Mercia! It was dangerous there! Merlin had swallowed his tears and hugged Gwaine, certain he’d never see him again.

As he stood at the balustrade with Arthur, his heart got a bit lighter when he saw Gwaine flirting with Gwen. He knew he could never hold a man like this. So maybe it was better that he left. 

When they walked back to the courtyard and Arthur bumped shoulders with him, no matter what Arthur said about noblemen and commoners , Merlin knew that everything would be alright. And nobody could take the memory of those few wonderful days with Gwaine from him


End file.
